Fix You
by Jane L. Black
Summary: Hermione went to a dark place and Fred just wants a chance to help her.


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Fix You**_

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_.

Fred watched as she laughed with Verity. This was not an uncommon sight. Ever since Hermione moved to Diagon Alley, she could be found at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes a couple times a week. And Fred was thankful for that. He could freely watch her as she browsed through the items in the shelves, or voluntarily helped a costumer, or just talked and laughed with Verity and George.

When Ron broke up with her, she was a mess. He was the first one to notice. She started to hide herself in her room, to lose interest in her hobbies and books and to withdraw herself from her friends. No one noticed it but, to be honest, no one watched her like he did. He tried to talk to Harry and Ginny, but they waved him away, saying it was just a post-break up thing. He didn't really believe it but decided to leave it be at least for a while.

A couple weeks later, he was hanging in The Burrow when he heard a loud crash and Ginny's screams filled his hears. He climbed the stairs quickly, followed by Harry, and the entered the bathroom on the second floor.

 _He froze, the air leaving his lungs and everything moved in slow motion. Ginny was trying to pull Hermione from the bathtub and was spilling red water everywhere. Why was the water even red? Harry pushed him to the side and ran to help his girlfriend. Together they lay Hermione on the floor and the Chosen One started slapping his best friend in the face and calling her name with despair._

 _His eyes moved down her limp body and focused on her wrists. Blood was pouring out of them and his brain slowly understood that red water was Hermione's blood. She had tried to take her life. She came home from work, got in the bathtub with her uniform and slit her wrists._

" _Fred!FRED!" His sister voice pierced his ears. "Do something! Go get some help!". He couldn't move. All he saw was red. "FRED! She is dying! Help us!" And something clicked inside of him. Fred knelt near her wrists and started mumbling some spells. Hermione's skin started to close slowly and Harry and Ginny watched in amazement._

The next days passed in a blur.

Hermione was admitted to the psychiatric ward in St. Mungus and they would visit her every day. Everyone except Ron. Not that he didn't want to, but every time Hermione saw him, tears started to ran down her face, she would freak out and he would be asked to leave the room. One day, she finally confessed to Ginny what happened.

 _Ginny looked at her best friend and wondered where the Hermione she first met had gone. This girls in front of her was not the same one that had fought Voldemort all those years. She was thin and pale and heartbroken. "It's good to see you, Gin." The redhead smiled. "It's good to see too. But you look tired." Hermione avoided her gaze. "Ron was here this morning." She mumbled. Ginny sighted. "I know he broke up with you, but he still cares for you." Hermione snickered and her eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks. "Hermione, what are you hiding? Did Ron hurt you?" Ginny gasped. "Did he...?"_

" _NO!" Hermione's scream echooed in the hallways and a nurse came to check her. "Is everything alright, girls?"_

" _Yes, Nurse Smith. We're sorry for the noise." The nurse looked at them suspicious, but finally decided to leave. Ginny grabbed her friend's hand. "Hermione, if Ron did something..."_

" _He did. But not that." Hermione sighted. She had to tell someone. Why not her best friend? "On that day... you know." Ginny nodded, trying to hold back her curiosity. "He asked me to have lunch with him. He said we needed to talk things out and try to mend our friendship." Ginny almost laughed. That was so unlike the childish Ron she knew. "I waited for him for almost an hour, but he didn't come. So I decided to go look for him myself. I got to his office and his secretary wasn't there, so I let myself in." Ginny braced herself. She knew what was coming. Tears started to fall down Hermione's face. "They were all over each, Ginny! I just couldn't keep watching and ran! I felt so dirty, so ashamed!"_

" _Hermione…" Ginny tried to reach her, but she pushed her away. "I just kept thinking how stupid I was. How long had it been going on? Before our break up? After? I just wanted the pain to stop! I felt useless, cheated, hurt, alone…" In one movement, Ginny hugged her friend tightly. "You'll never be alone, Hermione. Never."_

 _The redhead got home and put down her purse. She sighted when she heard laughter coming out of the kitchen. It was Sunday dinner and everyone would be there. Then she hear_ _ **his**_ _voice. Then images of her broken friend came to her mind and she couldn't control herself._

 _Ginny marched to the kitchen, ignored all the greetings and slapped Ron across the face. "Ginevra!" She ignored her mother and kept staring at her chocked brother. "You are a disgusting person Ronald!"_

" _Did you lose it, Ginny? What did I do?"_

" _You know what you did! How could you do that to Hermione! She was your girlfriend! She loved you! She had been your best friend for the last ten years! And for what? A stupid slut that only cares for your fame! "_

 _The information finally clicked on Fred's brain and he stopped looking at his younger brother. All he could see was Hermione dying on that bathroom floor. The bravest woman he knew, broken and giving up. "You broke her and for what? A shag in your dirty office with you slutty assistant!" And all hell broke loose._

 _Fred jumped over the table, pushing the dishes aside and falling on is little brother. He punched and punched. He could hear the screams, but he mostly just saw red. Like Hermione's blood covering that bathroom floor. "Fred, STOP!" He felt his twin's arms around him, pushing him away and even though he struggled, George didn't let go. Ron was still on the floor, no one moved to help him, with his face covered in bruises and blood and his nose was surely broken. "You stay away from her! Did ya hear me? Don't go near Hermione or I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Ronald!" His twin finally pulled him to the fireplace and the last thing he saw was his mother's face covered in tears._

For the next couple weeks, Fred avoided his parent's house and his brother. Her mother had come to their apartment and he apologized although he refused to see Ron anytime soon.

 _"But he is you brother, Fred! You can't ignore him forever!" He ran his hands through his hair and started pacing around the living room. "You don't understand, mom! I was there! I was the one who closed her wrists, cleaned her wounds and carried her to St. Mungus! I had Hermione's life in my hands and Ron is the reason that happened in the first place! All because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants!" Molly started crying again. Fred sighted and sat next to her, pulling her to his embrace. "I'm sorry mom. I will eventually forgive him, but not right now. Can you understand that?" She nodded against his chest but eventually calmed herself._

When Hermione was discharged from the hospital, the first thing she did was quit her job. She was done with living her life on the edge; she wanted some peace and quiet. Next she packed her bags and left The Burrow. She crashed in Grimauld Place with Harry for a few days, trying to figure out how to get her life on track.

 _"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Ginny." Hermione said. Her best friend had dragged her out of the house but she wasn't taking any of it. "Hermione, you've been in that house for days! It's not wealthy! You heard the doctor! You need to get out and have fun!"_

" _That's hardly what the doctor said, Ginny." The redhead waved her hand, ignoring her best friend's complains. They were walking down Diagon Alley and Hermione couldn't stop herself from admiring the shops. She loved coming here. It was like being eleven years old again._

" _Let's go visit the twins!" The Weasley suggested and Hermione felt herself blush. Every time someone mentioned Fred, she could only think about how he saved her and how he had been so kind and thoughtful during her recovery. He would bring her favorite sweets and often listened to her rambling about her favorite books. One time he even sat beside her bed while she read him a few chapters of "_ Pride and Prejudice". _Fred had become a true friend and she was scared to ruin everything with a silly crush._

 _Trying to distract herself from the impending encounter, she looked at the buildings around them and then something caught her eye. Hermione changed direction and walked to an old building. Ginny took a few seconds to realize that her friend was no longer with her and looked around, in panic, only to find her admiring the building next to the_ _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It had two floors and was painted in a pale pink that clashed with the green from the windows. It had a_ for sale _sign and she knew her friend was taken._

" _Hermione?"_

" _A bookstore. I want to open a bookstore." She turned to Ginny and, for the first time in months, Hermione smiled._

That's how _Beyond_ , Hermione's bookstore, was born. She moved into the flat above the store and managed to calm Mrs. Weasley and Harry down by promising to check in with the twins, every day. But somehow she couldn't get away from their store and often closed her own business just to spend time with them. They had lunch and dinner together every day, mainly because Fred and Hermione refused to be in the same room as Ron, but also because they began to really enjoy each other's company.

George loved to learn all about the Muggle's world and Hermione enjoyed teaching him and Fred… well, he just liked having her around.

"You could go talk to her, you know?" He jumped hearing his twin's voice. Ginny was right behind him and giggled like a stupid teenager. "What?"

"George's right. Hermione won't bite." He sighted. "I know. I'm just afraid to say something stupid." His brother and sister looked at him like he grew a second head. "What now?" Ginny cleared her throat. "Fred, I'm going to say this because I love you and Hermione and mostly because I'm tired of watching you guys dance around each other." Fred frowned. "We don't do that." George clapped his back. "Yes you do, Forge."

"Look, Freddie. Hermione was broken and she is just starting to mend herself, but she can't do all that on her own. And I have a good hunch that you will be very helpful and believe me, it might not look like it, but she would love to get help, especially coming from you. So, tonight, George is going to have a very important dinner with his lovely girlfriend to meet her parents and me and Harry will be very busy. I hope that you invite our friend there to an amazing dinner and that she has the time of her life. Am I clear?" Fred nodded and Ginny smiled satisfied. He looked over to his twin who shrugged. "You heard her. Go!" Rolling his eyes at his twin, Fred walked to Hermione and Verity. Both girls looked at him, smiling.

"Verity, do you think I could have a word with Hermione?" His employee left and he turned to the witch. She was still smiling but he could see the curiosity in her eyes. "What do you need, Fred?" He took a deep breath. It was just dinner. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. You know. Go to some place nice." She blushed and looked down. "Like on a date?" He felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes! No! I mean. Ginny and Harry already have plans and George is going to have dinner with Angelina and her parents and I just thought we could do something nice and –"

"I would love to." She interrupted his rambling and smiled at him again. "Great!" She giggled. "I'll stop by your place at 7.30. Wear something nice!" He realized his words. "Not that you don't usually look nice! I just meant-" She interrupted him again, grabbing his hand. "I'll see you at 7.30, Fred." He nodded, blushing again, and turned to go the counter. On his way, he tripped on a few boxes and George laughed. "Smooth."

"Shut up, Forge."

* * *

"Oh god! I don't remember laughing so hard!" Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. They were walking through the empty streets in Diagon Alley after their dinner. Fred took her to a muggle restaurant and she felt so light going to a place where no one knew her, her past and her mistakes. Fred couldn't stop from admiring her. She was just so happy. He hadn't seen that sparkle in her eyes for a while. "I aim to please." They stopped in front of her store. "And Ginny threatened to murder me if you didn't have the time of your life." Hermione's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"No, no! I mean, she did threaten me but only because she knew I really wanted to do this but didn't have the guts to do it." He grabbed her hand. "Look, Hermione, I really like you. You're smart – incredibly smart -, funny, witty, beautiful… Merlin, I could do this all night and still not use all the adjectives to describe how amazing you are." She sighted and removed her hand. "Fred… I'm broken." He took her hand again and pulled her closer. "I can help you. Just let me in." She looked at him, amazed, and he moved closer. Fred stopped their lips only inches apart. She had to make the first move, he had to know she wanted this has bad as he wanted her. "Please, Hermione. Let me fix you." And she closed the distance between them. He was in heaven.

* * *

It was their two year anniversary. Two of the happiest years in his life. He loved her and she loved him. They had been through a lot. Hermione relapsed after their first fight, withdrawing herself from the world but he would just give up on her.

 _He banged on her door again. He knew she was in there. He had seen her peek through the window when he was outside trying to gather some courage to apologize. "Hermione, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to take it down!" Silence. He banged again. "Hermione, I know you're in there! Just open the damn door!" Silence again. "That's it! If you don't open it I'm going to get Mum!" A few seconds passed and he turned to leave and seriously go to get his mother, when he heard a click and the door opened._

 _Fred walked through it and looked at his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?). She was pale and wearing her pajamas. "What do you want?" She asked with a weak voice. She had been crying, he could tell by the redness of her eyes. "Why are you hiding?"_

" _I'm not hiding!"_

" _Then why didn't you open the door?" She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again not finding the words. He calmed down. "Look Hermione, that girl in the store-"_

" _I get it, Fred. She is cute and she is not sick. She is not a burden." He felt insulted. "That's what you think you are to me? A burden?" She sighted, moving to the living room. He followed her. "But I am, Fred! You can't even snap at me, afraid that I'll lose it again!"_

" _I don't snap at you because I don't need to snap at you!" She rolled her eyes at him. "That's it. You want the real Fred? You want me to do what I want to do no matter what the consequences are?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Fine!" He took two strides, grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers._

That's the first time they made love. After that, Fred stopped fearing her reactions and she became more open with him. They would fight and then they would make up. He was still afraid that she would lose it again, but gave her the confidence that she needed. He treated her like she wanted to be treated and that had helped get stronger. She even found it in her heart to forgive Ron and become his friend again. And after an intense conversation with his brother, so did Fred.

They were walking down Diagon Alley like they had on their first date. She was laughing and he was holding her hand. When they stopped in front of place, he felt the little box in his pocket burn.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked fully knowing what is answer would be. Fred sighted and held her hand. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you." She looked at him confused. "Are you going to break up with me?" Hermione asked. He laughed softly. "Of course not." He took a deep breath and bend down on one knee taking the box from his pocket and opening it. Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. "Hermione, these two years with you have been like a never ending dream. Like I said before, in this exact spot, you are beautiful, smart, funny and perfect to me in every aspect. Nothing would make me happier and proud than to say to everyone that I'm your husband. I love you. Will you marry?" Happy tears ran down her cheeks and she started nodding. "Yes! Yes! I do!" He placed the ring on her finger and she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for fixing me." And kissed him. He was definitely in heaven.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **I'm starting to fall in love with all my fics and hoping you guys love them as much as I do.**

 **The lyrics are from the music** _Fix you_ **by Coldplay and they really inspired me to write this.**

 **I'm really sorry to make Ron the bad guy, but I love Fremione more than I love him and it just worked for this story.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Love,**

 _JaneLBlack_


End file.
